supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Tod im Wasser
Zusammenfassung Sam und Dean untersuchen eine Serie von angeblichen Selbstmorden, bei denen die Opfer ertrunken sind. Sie finden heraus, dass ein kleiner, verärgerter Junge dahinter steckt, der als Geist durch das Wasser wandert. Er will sich wegen eines Vorfalls, der vor langer Zeit passierte, an einigen Einwohnern rächen, indem er sie ertränkt. Bei der Aufklärung der Morde kommt ihnen ein kleiner Junge zu Hilfe, der die Fähigkeit hat, in die Zukunft zu sehen. __TOC__ Handlung In einem See, dem Lake Manitoc, in Wisconsin ist eine junge Frau, Sophie Carlton, spurlos verschwunden. Dean ließt diese Zeitungsanzeige und stellt fest, dass sie das dritte Opfer in diesem Jahr ist und dass, in den letzen fünf Jahren sechs weitere Opfer verschwanden. Ihre Körper fand man niemals. Dean und Sam suchen das Büro des Sheriffs, Jake Devins auf, in dem sie dessen Tochter, Andrea Barr, und seinem Enkel, Lucas Barr, begegnen. Der Ehemann von Andrea ertrank im See und Lucas sah es mit an, seitdem sprach er kein Wort mehr. Dean vermutet einen Zusammenhang und bittet den Jungen zu zeichnen was er gesehen hatte. Lucas zeichnet ein Haus und gibt das Bild Dean. Der Bruder von Sophie wird zunächst in seinem Haus gezeigt. Die Spüle in der Küche füllt sich mit dreckigem Wasser. Er denkt, dass der Abfluss verstopft ist und versucht ihn frei zu bekommen. Dabei greift er in die Spüle und wird sofort unter Wasser gezogen, woraufhin er ertrinkt. Das Wasser zog sich sofort zurück, als er tot war. Das ist das erste Anzeichen, dass es definitiv etwas Übernatürliches sein musste, was die Leute umbrachte. Dean und Sam befürchten, dass jeder das nächste Opfer sein könnte, da das Wesen durch die Wasserleitungen kommen kann. Der See steht kurz davor auszutrocknen, was dem Wesen anscheinend keine Zeit mehr lässt und es somit wohl bald die nächsten Opfer geben wird. Die Brüder nehmen derweil an, dass das Geschehen etwas mit Bill Carltonzu tun hat. Seine beiden Kinder wurden getötet und er war der Patenonkel von Lucas Vater. Sie suchen ihn auf und wollen Informationen von ihm bekommen, aber er will von nichts wissen und nicht darüber sprechen. Als die Brüder wieder weg fahren wollten, fällt Dean auf, dass die Zeichnung von Lucas wie das Haus der Carltons aussieht und so suchen sie den Jungen noch einmal auf. Sie erhalten eine weitere Zeichnung eines Hauses und begeben sich auf die Suche nach dem Haus, das Lucas nun gezeichnet hat. Es handelt sich um das Haus einer älteren Frau. Sie erzählt ihnen von ihrem Sohn, Peter Sweeney, der 35 Jahre zuvor spurlos verschwand. Überall im Haus stehen Zinnsoldaten herum, ebenso wie ein Bild von Peter und Bill Carlton. Nun vermuten die Brüder, dass die Geschehnisse mit dem Verschwinden von Peter zu tun haben und so suchen sie erneut das Haus von Bill auf. Sie vermuten, dass der Geist von Peter Rache nehmen will, weil Bill etwas mit dem Verschwinden zu tun hatte. Bill ist in der Zeit am See und spricht mit diesem. Er wirft dem See (vermutlich wusste er, dass Peter dahinter steckte) vor ihm alles genommen zu haben und fährt auf den See hinaus. Als Dean und Sam erscheinen ist er schon auf dem See. Die Brüder versuchen ihn zurückzuholen, daraufhin wird das Boot jedoch in die Luft geschleudert und Bill verschwindet, wie die anderen im See. Dean und Sam treffen auf den Sheriff, der mit ihnen zu seinem Büro fährt. Dort befinden sich auch Andrea und Lucas. Andrea wollte ihrem Vater Essen vorbei bringen, Lucas dagegen ist sehr unruhig und versucht Dean etwas mitzuteilen. Da Dean nicht weiß, was er ihm klar machen will und dazu auch der Sheriff heraus fand, dass weder Dean, noch Sam von "Wildlife-Rescue" sind, so wie sie zu anfangs Angaben, stellt er sie vor die Wahl entweder die Stadt zu verlassen oder ins Gefängnis zu gehen. Die Brüder entscheiden sich dafür abzufahren und machen sicha auf den Weg. Nachts sieht mal Lucas, der schwarze Strudel in seinem Zimmer malt. Andrea bemerkt dies und schickt ihn ins Bett. Danach lässt sie sich ein Bad einlaufen. Als sie in die Wanne steigt läuft das Wasser weiter ein und verfärbt sich dunkel, so wie zuvor in der Spüle. Andrea bemerkt dies zuerst nicht und liegt in der Wanne. Irgendwann fällt es ihr aber auf und sie will aus der Wanne steigen, woraufhin sie unter Wasser gezogen wird. Peter versucht sie zu ertränken, während Lucas gegen die verschlossene Tür des Badezimmers schlägt. Die Winchesters haben unterwegs umgedreht, da Dean Lucas Unruhen bemerkt hat und den Jungen nicht so zurücklassen wollte. Als sie am Haus der Barrs angekommen sind öffnet Lucas die Tür und rennt zum Badezimmer. Sam gelingt es nur mit großer Mühe Andrea aus dem Wasser zu holen, aber sie überlebt es. Am nächsten Tag, fragt Sam was genau geschah. Andrea teilt ihm mit eine Stimme gehört zu haben, die "Komm, spiel mit mir!" zu ihr sagte. Dean untersuchen alte Alben in der Hoffnung Hinweise zu finden, warum Peter weiter macht, obwohl Bill schon tot war. Er entdeckt ein Bild von Jake, Peter und Bill. Anscheinend hatten Sowohl Jake als auch Bill etwas mit dem verschwinden und wahrscheinlichen Tod von Peter zu tun. Lucas zeigt den Brüdern eine Stelle, ein Stück vom Haus entfernt. Dean bittet Andrea nicht mit zu kommen. Die Brüder graben an der Stelle, die Lucas zeigte und fanden ein Fahrrad. Es war das von Peter. Jake überrascht die Brüder jedoch und bedroht sie mit einer Waffe. Er will wissen woher sie den Ort des Verstecks kannten. Jetzt bestand kein Zweifel mehr, dass Jake etwas mit dem Tod von Peter zu tun hatte. Dean will wissen, was geschehen war. Er spricht Jake darauf an, ob er und Bill Peter im See ertränkt hatten, da der Geist an das Wasser des Sees gebunden war. Dean klärt Jake darüber auf, dass Peter erst dann ruhen würde, wenn alle Menschen in Jakes leben sterben würden, bis Peter auch ihn zu sich holen konnte. Sam sagt ihm, dass die Leute genau das nachempfinden sollten, wie Peters Mutter sich fühlte, als sie nicht wusste was mit ihrem Sohn geschehen war. Jake gesteht ihnen schließlich, dass sie Peter damals wirklich töteten. Es war keine Absicht, sie tauchten seinen Kopf unter Wasser, hielten ihn aber zu lange dort und Peter ertrank. Seine Leiche warfen sie in den See, wo sie verschwand. Das Rad vergruben sie und schwiegen von da an über das was passierte. Dean rät der Familie so weit wie möglich weg zugehen, damit sie vor dem See geschützt sind. In diesem Moment wird Lucas aber von Peter ins Wasser gezogen, als er einen Zinnsoldaten aus dem Wasser fischen wollte. Lucas wird unter Wasser gezogen, diesmal sieht man Peter. Man sieht Lucas nirgendwo, erst nachdem Jake ins Wasser sprang, mit der Bitte Lucas zu verschonen und ihn zu nehmen, wird Jake anstelle von Lucas ins Wasser gezogen und Dean kann Lucas retten. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Andrea Barr *Lucas Barr *Bill Carlton *Jake Devins *Peter Sweeney Vorkommende Wesen *Geister Musik *Round and Round - (Ratt) *What a Way to Go - (Black Toast Music) *Too Daze Gone - (Billy Squier) *Movin' On - (Bad Company) en:Dean In The Water Kategorie:Staffel 01 Kategorie:Episoden